Replaced
by Phanlover18
Summary: Benny a warrior of magic is sent to a mission where he will have to replace Dylan, a boy who studies the supernatural with his friends in Whitechapel. But his whole plan will be turned upside down when he meets Ethan, another student of the supernatural that he falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Erica y Dylan habían estado saliendo durante más de un año, Dylan sabía perfectamente el secreto sobrenatural de Erica y sus otros amigos. Dylan siempre se llevaba muy bien con los chicos, excepto para el hermano de Erica Ethan. Dylan tenía muchos problemas con él porque sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes, pero todo cambiaría un día, cuando Dylan se fue a casa.

Benny Weir era un hechicero joven destinado a convertirse en un gran guerrero para el gran consejo de la magia. Un día, mientras caminaba por enormes pasillos del consejo, Benny fue llamado para una misión importante.

\- Buenos días Benjamin, le hemos llamado por eso que tenemos una misión importante para usted. Comenzó el asesor principal para ver Benny entrar.

\- Buenos días señor, dime qué puedo servirle? . respondió Benny.

\- Queremos que investigar un grupo de jóvenes sobrenaturales que han llamado nuestra atención, pensamos que saben algo acerca de Jesse Black. Dijo el consejero.

\- Eso es lo que vas a tener que infiltrar, y esa es la razón principal por la que fueron elegidos. El otro consejo continuó.

-¿Lo siento? No entiendo lo que usted se refiere. dijo Benny.

\- Usted verá dentro de ellos hay un niño humano que sorprendentemente tiene las mismas características físicas que usted. Vas a tener que hacerse pasar por él y averiguar si saben algo de Jesse. Respondió el consejero.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes voy a cumplir esa misión. Pero ¿cuál es el nombre del joven que suplantará?

\- Su nombre es Dylan Burrell.

Dylan se dirigió tranquilamente a su casa cuando notó que un coche negro le siguió desde unas pocas calles de nuevo, inmediatamente empezó a acelerar el paso, pero el coche lo arrinconó. Fuera del coche vinieron dos chicos bastante espeluznantes que, a juzgar por el tatuaje en su hombro, no podía ser otra cosa que los hombres lobo. Estos hombres obligaron a Dylan en el coche llevándolo a una lujosa mansión en las orillas de Whitechapel. Al entrar en la mansión de los hombres que lo llevaron a una oficina donde para su sorpresa era un joven que era exactamente como él.

-Quién eres tú. ? Dylan preguntó algo temeroso.

"Mi nombre es Benjamin Weir, y vengo a hablar con usted por parte del Consejo de magia.

-¿Quienes son? Y qué es lo que quieren de mí? Dylan continuó

\- Son los más grandes magos de la historia, han venido a preguntar por su generosidad. Ves Dylan, sabemos perfectamente que usted sabe mucho acerca de lo sobrenatural y que con sus amigos escondidos información importante para el consejo, por lo tanto, hemos decidido que si no le dice que entonces vamos a tener que encontrar nosotros mismos. respondió Benny.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Dylan dijo

\- Muy simple Dylan, que ha sido reemplazado. Benny dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento, los dos hombres gigantes celebran Dylan y se inyecta algo en su cuello que le hizo perder la conciencia. Benny tomó la ropa que llevaba puesta Dylan y comenzó su misión yendo a su supuesta casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Benny POV:

I was dying of nerves with everything that was happening. Like lightning I was going to pretend to be somebody if I did not know anything about him! This was a complete madness.

When I finally reached the house, trying to make as little noise as possible, I did not want anyone to ask me questions I did not know how to answer. At last I had reached the stairs when a lady called me from the ground floor.

\- Dylan! At last you arrived, you began to worry. Why did you take so long ?

I did not know what to answer, at first why I did not even know who this woman was and at second I did not know how Dylan would respond in these cases. So without being 100 percent sure I answered the first thing that came to mind.

-I'm…. Late because ...

\- Dylan relax, I know perfectly well how long it took you to accompany Erica home. The lady answered, laughing.

-Clear ! That's exactly what I did, accompany Erica. I said smiling as best I could.

\- Well dinner will be ready soon honey, finish your homework and come down soon. He responded smiling with affection.

I quickly climbed the stairs and into Dylan's room, which had not been difficult to find because his name was written on the door.

When I walked in I was quite surprised what I was expecting from a guy with colored t-shirts and jeans, the room was quite elegant and neat. With several dark objects that opposed the image I had formed of that boy.

I walked up to his shelf, and as far as I could see this kid read quite a few books, keep looking at the books until I found a photo album. I took the album and sat at his desk, I definitely had to see this album, it was my only option for the moment to get information from him and those around him.

When I opened the album I found several photographs with titles or an explanation, this was what I needed to know more about Dylan. I checked that the woman below was his mother, that his father had died and that he had a dog named Puff. After passing her family photos I found the pictures of some guys who looked like Dylan's friends, she just said "The best day of my life with Erica, Sarah and Rory" I honestly got really strange why so I had been told Dylan had four friends not three, but possibly he or she did not show up in the picture. Keep watching and I also discovered that this girl apparently Erica was his girlfriend, and Sarah and Rory his best friends.

I got up early, it was Saturday, and I figured maybe Dylan had things to do. As I went down the stairs I met Dylan's mother, who looked at me strangely and immediately asked me:

\- What are you doing your wake up so early, sweetie? I thought you'd see the boys until two in the afternoon.

\- Mmmm I wanted to have breakfast and spend time with you ... I answered waiting for her to believe me

-Seriously! Sweet sweetheart, come and sit, I'll make some delicious pancakes. She answered me sweetly.

Wait until one o'clock to leave, I would need extra time in case I got lost. On the way I read some notes that the great magic tip had given me about Dylan, when I checked my hypotheses about the people around him, I learned about some tastes, dislikes and activities that he performed.

After twenty minutes of walking finally arrived at the house, I felt a little nervous, they were Dylan's friends and they knew him well so I had to give my best performance for them. Take a deep breath of air and ring the bell. A few seconds later a stunning blonde I had identified as Erica opened the door and followed me to kiss. I was quite uncomfortable with this kiss, it was definitely not something that I enjoyed and it was not because of its beauty, since of course it was that girl was very beautiful, but to the height of this situation I am gay and therefore That girl did not call attention. We continued walking until we reached the main room, there were the rest of his friends, try to greet them as best I could, but luckily for me everything had been a failure.

-Hi guys ! I said happily with a smile on my face

\- Mmm hi ... Dylan, do you feel good? I wonder Sarah with a confused look

\- Of course ... I'm wonderful. I responded by stammering a little on my nerves.

I did not know what to do, I was panicking. I tried to calm down and walk backward, leaning against a wall which, without realizing it, slipped, falling just in front of the stairs, at someone's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I cursed mentally at everything that had happened and looked up to meet the cutest boy I had ever seen. He had big, bright brown eyes, a beautiful face, and a heavenly body. I had been admiring him until he spoke and said:

\- What's the matter, Dylan? Again you're drunk because my sister does not love you? You know if I were you I surrendered it is not as if someone in their right mind would like to be with you.

That surprised me a lot, I did not know what to answer, apparently the angel standing in front of me did not get along well with Dylan and to top it off was his brother-in-law. Now what the hell was I going to do! ! This guy attracted me a lot. I tried to calm myself down and ignore his comments. The other boys helped me up and looked at the boy with a death stare.

\- What the hell is wrong with you Ethan? I do not understand how you can not get along with Dylan, he's my boyfriend, you can not even disguise? Erica told him rather annoyingly.

The boy they'd named Ethan only rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the room. When everything seemed to calm down a little the boys began to talk.

-Okay, Erica and I have been investigating Whitechapel's paranormal parameters and we discovered something important last night. Sarah said

\- That's right, last night as we checked the meters we discovered the presence of a new being in Whitechapel, an unknown. Erica continued.

When I heard that I could not help feeling nervous, these guys apparently had a strong supernatural control over the place and they might find out that it was me.

\- We plan to go to investigate the city a little and check with meters where there is presence of that new magic. Erica said

\- This is Erica, Rory and I will seek magic around the city and Ethan and you will be in charge of the readings. Sarah told me

\- Why can not I go with you? I asked them a little annoying

\- Why do we need someone who pays attention to the paranormal readings, we all know that Ethan is not the most focused person on the team and if he does not record a reading we will not know where he was, please Dylan? Erica told me with pleading eyes.

-It's okay. I replied

When I heard it I felt great relief I would take care of the readings and I could alter the data so that they did not know where I was, besides that I would spend some time with the angel and who knows maybe we could even make friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been an hour since the others had gone and nothing had happened, it was rather boring to be honest, Ethan and I had not spoken to each other in all that time so I decided to start the conversation myself.

\- And how was your day Ethan? I asked smiling

-Sorry ? Dylan Burrell wants to know how my day was? Do not be ridiculous and tell me what you want.

-What ? I did not need anything, I'm just bored and I thought we could talk until the others came back. I said feeling a bit offended by his comment, though I knew it was not me and I really did not know the reason why Dylan and Ethan were not pleased.

\- Ok ... well, my day was great until I saw you. And yours, Dylan? She answered me smiling

\- Mmmm mine was good too I suppose ... What if you tell me something else? What is your favorite song ? ? I asked him trying to ignore his insults.

-My favorite song ? Are you serious, Dylan? Today you are very strange ... he said looking into my eyes. While I just shrugged.

\- My favorite song is Green day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Ethan continued.

-Seriously! That song is one of my favorites too, although my lifelong favorite is Muse's Starlight. I said happy

\- Wait ... you like Green day and Muse ! Ethan shocked me.

\- Well ... well yes ... why? I said a little insecure to his reaction

\- Well, why I always thought your favorite music was ... Different. Ethan said equally unsure.

\- Well, I think you do not know me so well after all, so you say if we start again and try to be friends? I said smiling as I reached for him.

Ethan looked uncertain for a moment but finally took my hand and said,

\- Okay, let's start again, but if you're such an idiot I'll hit you where it hurts most. Ethan said menacingly

-Perfect. I said laughing, making Ethan laugh too.

After that we both watched the radar carefully, I was beginning to feel tension, I was afraid that the radar detected something and Ethan realized. I had to distract him so I got up and said,

\- Ethan, I'm really hungry, and if we're going to buy food?

\- Food ? Dylan, we can not leave, my sister will kill us if she finds out we left the radar. Ethan said seriously

\- But we've been waiting for hours and nothing happens ! I do not know you but I got bored already. I said with a stew,

\- Okay, let's eat. But if something happens you will be responsible. Ethan said smiling.

\- Sure, now let's get some hamburgers ! I said as I opened the door.

I felt so much more relaxed now that I had pushed Ethan away from the radar, so I decided to take a break from so much pressure and start meeting the beautiful guy in front of me.

\- So why do not you tell me about you Ethan, because thanks to our differences I could not know you well. I said thoughtfully, because even though I wanted to meet Ethan, I should not do something so suspicious that it made him hesitate.

\- Okay, I think basically you already know a lot about me, you know that I love parties, dancing, that I'm captain of the high school math team, I have the highest grades in school, I'm gay, and my favorite animal is rabbit. He said too fast, which made me suspect I did not want him to hear anything.

I did not know what to do, Ethan apparently was a nervous and insecure boy. I had to be careful not to hurt him.

-Great ! I also love parties and rabbits. Too bad I'm not very good at school. I said with a laugh.

-Well …. Anytime, I can help you with the school. He said smiling at me in a very nice way.

At that moment I felt a strange heat invading my chest. A strange heat that made me know that I had fallen in love.


End file.
